Through the Course of Time
by wasup113
Summary: Sakura defies time to save everyone from the disaster that has becomes the future of the world. But it all comes at a price, and that price is Sakura's very existence. /Sakura-Multi/
1. Prologue

I'm re-working Through the Course of Time. I hope you enjoy it.

.

.

.

_Through the Course of Time:_

_Prologue_

.

.

.

Shattered.

Broken.

Alone.

Lost.

What was she?

She was all that and more.

Pain ran through her veins.

Blood stained her hands.

Disgrace was her name.

She was a failure.

What would happen to her?

Their graves laid side by side.

Sasuke's.

Naruto's.

Tsunade's.

Kakashis's.

And the list just continued on and on.

The once proud, superior village named Konoha now lays in ruins.

People running from burning buildings, trying to hide for the sake of living.

Ninjas abandoning their own village.

What would she do?

"_Do you wish to save the world?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Do you wish to help your loved ones?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Do you wish to change fate?" _

"_Yes."_

"_Then I, Everyone and No one, will grant you, Sakura Haruno, a wish."_

"_You will?"_

"_I will grant you the wish of chance."_

"_This is…"_

"_But there is a price."_

"_What?"_

_"I will tell in just a moment, but first let me continue."_

_"...Yes."  
_

"_But little girl, be prepared for what will happen. Blood will still be shed, tears will still be cried. But I, and everyone else, believes in you."_

"_I'm scared…"_

"_That is fine."_

"…_What will become of me once this is over?"_

"_You will disappear."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because you will no longer exist. You will be nothing more than a mere dream, a dream that people can only grasp at, never quite reach. You will have never actually existed then. But that, that is the price you must pay."_

"_I see… What are you going to do?"_

"_Turn back the clock."_

"_Impossible!."_

_"You should know now that this world thrives off of impossibility, and that you are an exception."  
_

_"…Why me?"_

"_You said you wanted to save the world, did you not?"_

"..._Yes."_

"_You're the only who can."_

And then, everything halts.

All of time begins to unwind, like a ball of yarn. She is searching for the knot that has formed somewhere on the string.

When she finds it, she is merely a girl with pink hair and green eyes/

This is what the hope of the world lies in.

A girl who never truly grew.

A girl who never truly lived.

A shadow of the world and the people who live on it, but also everything it is.

She was someone who could do nothing at the time.

The clock hand is moving faster and faster.

Happiness, Pain, Loss, Hope, flying by to fast for her to take in.

A girl who was never truly meant to be born.

Was going to change the course of the world.

Was changing the course of time.

Rewind time exactly seven years, four months, one week, three days, twelve hours, forty-seven minutes, and thirty-three seconds,

Her name was Sakura Haruno.

But more correctly her name _is_ Sakura Haruno.

.

.

.


	2. Perfectly Fine

**Through the Course of Time**

**Chapter One:**

**Broken Reality**

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

Screaming.

That was what her mind was doing.

Her mouth too.

They were both screaming blood curling loud.

Pain.

That was what her body felt.

Pain was riveting through it.

Her eyes opened slowly, aching.

That's when she saw him.

Blonde hair, blue eyes. Worried expression on his face.

"Sakura-chan, are you okay!" He asks, his loud voice booming in her ear.

Her body reacts to this. She cries. Her tears, everyone notices, are crystal clear. The droplets which slide down her face seem like little crystals. Her skin looks even paler now, and everyone is worried.

"Dobe! You must of hit Sakura hard!" Sasuke scolds Naruto.

Sakura lets out a small giggle and shakes her head, tears still falling. "Still the same as ever…" She murmurs, her voice faint.

"Sakura, _are_ you okay?" Kakashi asks her, kneeling down since she is sprawled across on the ground.

Yet she fails to hear him. She is now laughing hysterically on the ground, crying more than before. Her mumbles can barely be decipher, making her teammates worry that she has lost it. Finally, after catching their worried glances, she calms herself.

"I'm perfectly fine. I don't think anyone with pink hair and green eyes has ever been more fine." She says, pulling herself up.

"What happened?" Kakashi asks.

"Isn't it obvious," Sasuke begins before she has the chance to speak. "The dobe hit her hard so she's lost it." He says.

"But I didn't!" Naruto begins to whine.

She laughs.

It feels so good, she thinks.

She has not done it in a long time.

Time.

"He didn't." She says, making everyone turn to face her.

She begins to pull herself up, stretching. "I'm fine." She said, nodding towards them.

"You're not." Kakashi says sternly.

She turns, green eyes amused "You're right. I'm not fine, I'm brilliant." She says. "Does anyone know what time it is?" She asks after a silence.

"About three o'clock."

She furrows her eyebrow. "I can tell by the sky. I mean what _year _is it. I haven't a clue."

And everyone at that moment is thinking one thing.

Sakura Haruno is _not _fine.

x

x

x

x

x

x

"Forehead!" A voice shouts. Sakura turns to see blonde hair and blue eyes running toward her. These belong to a different person though.

"Ino!" She calls.

As Ino approaches her Sakura takes notice in her other two teammates following. "I heard you passed out in training." The blonde girl says.

Sakura nods as Shikamaru and Chouji finally catch up. "Troublesome woman…" Shikamaru mumbles.

"You know Shika," Sakura begins. "Troublesome stuff tends to be the best." She gives a grin.

Shikamaru cannot help but laugh slightly. Ino looks worried, and Chouji seems to not care at all.

"You must of hit your head hard Forehead, you're talking nonsense." Ino says.

"_She is, isn't she?" _A voice called.

Everyone froze, including Sakura.

"What was that?" Ino asked.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that it's not gone." Sakura said.

She turned her head up at the sky, watching the sun disappear behind the clouds. "It seems that this will be harder than I suspected."

x

x

x

x

x

x

Sakura sat on the edge of her bed.

_**You know, you can't talk about the future. Everyone is still unaware. **_Inner commented.

Sakura sighed. "I know, I must of seem crazy today." She said, playing with a piece of her bubble gum hair.

_**No doubt about that. **_

"Sakura! It's time for bed!" Her mom shouted..

"Yes!" She shouted, before shutting off her light. She let her body sink into her bed. For the first time in a long time which never existed, Sakura felt fine. She felt like maybe everything wasn't so bad.

"Ah, but I still have to change the world." She acknowledged half consciously before drifting to sleep.


	3. Remembering the Future

**Through the Course of Time**

**Chapter Two:**

**Remembering the Future**

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

Warmth.

That is what Sakura awakes to.

And she wouldn't have had it any other way.

She has the urge to lay in bed, to skip training just to be with the warmth for a little bit longer, but reminds herself that she was here to change what would happen, not sleep through hit.

_**You're getting your sense of humor back. **_Inner states

Sakura is already to busy searching for her dress to wear to reply to her though.

Within a couple of minutes, Sakura had changed, brushed her teeth and hair, and was out the door towards the training field.

She wants to scream at the top of her lungs just to get the feeling of her voice back, but decides to do that when people are reassured that she is still completely sane.

'But am I?' She muses this thought to herself while making her way to the training grounds.

Upon reaching them she can hear Sasuke and Naruto bickering. She smiles slightly to herself.

As soon as the two spot her, they quiet down. Before she has a chance to question this Naruto is shouting again. "Good morning Sakura-chan!" He exclaims at the pinkette.

She gives a wave with her small hand. "Good morning Naruto, Sasuke." She says.

There jaws drop, making her raise an eyebrow. "You didn't use –kun at the end of Teme's name!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sakura paused for a second, thinking about it. "Huh, I guess you're right…"

x

x

x

x

x

x

When Kakashi arrived he found a surprisingly refreshing seen. Sakura was yelling at Naruto about something while Sasuke was rolling his eyes and muttering, "Dobe."

He clasped his hands together, getting the groups attention.

When Sakura saw him she had to hold back the smile on her face. It had been years since she had seen him, him dying when she was seventeen.

"Before we start training, I have something to tell you." He began, drawing the group's attention. "I was going to tell you yesterday, but because of the incident with Sakura…" Sakura avoided everyone's eye contact at this. "But I decided because of our last mission, that you guys can enter the Chunin exams."

The Chunin Exams.

Sakura stopped, eye going wide.

She remembered what happened.

She remembered Orochimaru.

Hands clenched her body trembled.

Memories which she had shut away in her childhood came rushing back.

"Sakura?" Kakashi asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Wha-What?" She stuttered, letting her fists unclench.

"Are you okay?"

Not finding the words to speak, she simply nodded her head.

But she was far from okay.

Because this was all where it started.

Taking in a shaky breath she finally found what to say. "Just kind of nervous, you know? You never who's gonna decide to stop by."

x

x

x

x

x

x

Sakura made her way slowly through the streets of Konoha. Training had ended quite a while ago, but she didn't really feel like going home.

Turning down another street she let her mind wander.

She was scared, that was for sure.

Would she be able to stop Sasuke from getting the curse mark?

_**Don't think like that. **_Inner mentally scolded her.

Sakura gave a deep sigh.

"I swear if I die-" She began only to be cut off when she ran smack into someone. "Ow…" She whined as she fell on her butt.

She looked up to see light lavender colored eye peering down at her. "Neji-san?" She asked.

"Haruno-san?" He asked.

"Neh, just call me Sakura!" Sakura said smiling.

He frowned slightly but didn't protest. "_Sakura_-san, what are you doing?"

She made, in his point of view, a very childish looking face. "I _was _walking until I bumped into you. Now I'm sitting on the ground." She said.

Neji let out a small sigh. "You should watch where you're going." He said, out stretching a hand.

She gladly took, and he pulled her up before letting go and wiping his hands on his pants. "Thank you Neji-san!" She said, smiling.

He raised an eyebrow. "You're different." He stated.

"I've been being told that a lot." She said.

He simply nodded to acknowledge. He looked around before returning his look back to her face. "What are you doing wandering around at this time? It's dangerous." He said.

"I could ask you the same thing." She shot back.

He gave another sigh. "Last time I checked, I was by far stronger than you."

She opened her mouth to say something else, but after thinking for a second and realizing that she had nothing to reply with, she shut it again. She crossed her arms and pouted. _**You never would of guessed with the way you're acting now that you were nineteen up until a little bit ago. **_Inner commented.

Giving one last sigh, Neji began to walk away. "Might as well walk you home. No need in having you get yourself beat up." He grumbled as Sakura broke into a small trot to catch up to him.

After a couple of minutes of walking Sakura asked something. "Neh, how do you know where I live Neji-san?"

x

x

x

x

x

x

After Neji walked her home, Sakura found a note from her mom saying that she had business to attend to in Suna, meaning she would be gone for a couple days. Sakura let out a small sigh. You'd think with a civilian mother that she would stay home more often, but alas not,

After preparing a light dinner, she made her way upstairs.

She crawled into her bed.

Her mind couldn't help but wander to the Chunin exams. She was scared, and she knew it.

_You can't back out now._

_Eh! Why are you here?_

_I'm keeping an eye on you._

… _Was it you who I heard yesterday?_

_Sadly no. There are others with powers such as me. You need to be careful._

_How will I stop fate from bringing the future it's planned?_

_I cannot tell you, nor do I know. But, there will be a visitor in the next few days. They are good, and will help you. I must be leaving now._

_Wait! Will I be able to talk to you a lot?_

_No._

And with that, the voice in Sakura's head stopped, leaving her once again alone with her own thoughts which seemed to be a bit to clear.

The past.

The future.

There was a thin line between the two.


	4. Facts of the Unknown

**Through the Course of Time**

**Chapter Three:**

**Facts of the Unknown **

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

Sakura woke up to find that she had managed to roll of her bed.

Giving a small groan, she pushed herself off the ground.

She could definitely feel what the hardwood floor did to her.

She didn't even know why she was waking up so early; Kakashi had told them they had the day off because after this the next few weeks would be gruesome training for the Chunin exams.

But, after realizing she was fully awake, she knew it was no use to try and get some more sleep.

After quickly getting ready, she headed out the door.

There were some things she needed to clear up.

x

x

x

x

x

x

As she made her way to her destination, Sakura heard some shouts.

"Akamaru get back here!" A voice shouted.

Sakura turned to see a small white dog bounding down the streets with a boy chasing after him.

"Kiba! Look out-" Sakura began, but was cut off when Kiba slipped and fell in a slimy pile of compost some of the merchants had dumped.

Quickly rushing over to the dog boy, Sakura helped him up. "Are you okay?" She asked.

He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah." He said. "Thanks for helping me Sakura." He said. Before she could say anything, there was a bark in the distance.

"Ahhh! Akamaru!" He shouted, beginning to run again. "See you later!" He shouted before he was out of sight.

Sakura laughed and continued on her way.

x

x

x

x

x

x

"_Because you were not meant to do this. You were meant to stay a civilian, to never experience the world. Because you, Sakura Haruno, defied fate the moment you were born."_

x

x

x

x

x

x

Sakura looked at the building in front of her. There weren't any windows, making it look like and interrogation room, which it once was years ago.

Making her way inside, she found that there were few lights. A woman with scraggly grey hair stood behind a desk, gathering up papers. The woman's head snapped up as soon as Sakura was standing in front of her. "I was just about to leave and lock up."

"Oh…" Sakura said.

The woman gave a deep sigh. "Here, I'll give you the keys. Just make sure to lock up once you're done!" The woman tossed the keys at Sakura before hurrying out of the building, not waiting for an answer.

Sakura shoved the keys in her pocket and began to make her way to the back of the building.

"What would it be under?" She questioned out loud.

_**Why don't you try 'Time'? **_Inner suggested.

Sakura simply nodded and made her way to the 'T' section.

After some browsing she found a few books listed with 'Time' on them.

She pulled one out, where the title read, 'Time: Theories.'

As she began to flip through the pages, she found a section called, 'Disturbing Time.'

She began to read it.

x

x

x

x

x

x

_Though no actual written records have been found on disturbing time, it's said that many years ago it was disturbed. Time is supposedly a powerful thing and the consequences of defying it are harsh._

_It's said that some of the greatest evils were sealed into the Scroll of Time, (It's actual existence not confirmed) which was then sent away. When defying time though, it's said that the Scroll of time will be unguarded, therefore what has been sealed in it is released from the scroll's grasp._

_When time was supposedly defied many years ago, it was said that led to multiple demons being released. At the time though there was a man who could seal the demons back, in which case it is said he did. A couple years later he died, never be able to certify if the demons were actually from the scroll._

_Time is also suppose to be a dangerous thing because whoever deifies it may lead the world to disaster. Many men have looked for the scroll yet have had no avail. _

_When disturbing time, it's said that four 'guardians' of time are notified._

_Three of these 'guardians' are said to wreck havoc on the person who disturbed it, even if it was for the greater good. These three names I have not been able to find, though they very well might be in other legends of Time._

_The fourth 'guardian' is said to come in the appearance as a young woman. Her name, from legends of her I have seen, is Haruchi. It's said that if Time is being disturbed for the greater good she will protect the disturber from the other three 'guardians'._

_Only chosen ones have the ability to defy time. It's said that if most were to enter time, they would die. _

_This is all of the information I was able to come up with Disturbing Time, though most of this is legend. Disturbing Time still has yet to be confirmed as possible.'_

x

x

x

x

x

x

She sighed and tucked the book under her arm.

No one mind if she borrowed the book, right?

She scanned the shelf for anymore stuff on time, to find a much older looking book a few shelves back in the 'Unknown' section. As she opened it, she found hand written pages.

_x_

_x_

_x_

_x_

_x_

_x_

_Octobe__r 23__rd__,_

_People such as I, born with the ability to defy time, are truly cursed. As of today, the day I came back from going through time, any child born with the ability will die within three months of its birth._

_This fate is inescapable to any newborns that will be born with it._

_Fortune tellers have already confirmed that there will never be another child to be born with the ability and live. _

_My execution is set for today. _

_The leader of the village has deiced that I will be called 'Crazy' from now on. He says no one most know of this ability for the risk of destructing the world itself._

_It is said that if a child were to be born with the ability and to live, it would mean that that child should not exist._

_The fortune tellers have predicted all of the children who will have the ability._

_There were only a few names, which I am glad for._

_A daughter of the Kagestumi family,_

_A son of the Fukada family,_

_A daughter of the Fujioka family,_

_And a son of the Souh family._

_The four will be the only ones to be born with the ability. They will all be born in this village, Konoha._

_They must take me now to the forest will they will kill me._

_One last goodbye,_

_Haruhi Tamachi_

x

x

x

x

x

x

Sakura closed the diary.

What was that?

How could that be possible?

Why wasn't her name on the list!

She made her way to the files of the deceased and began to search.

_Kyoko Kagestumi, Deceased February 16th at two months old, Cause of death unknown_

_Ren Fukada, Deceased July 3rd at one month old, Cause of death unknown_

_Sora Fujioka, Deceased November 28__th__ at three months old, Cause of death unknown_

_Arashi Souh, Deceased April 19__th__ at two months old, Cause of death unknown._

They were all there, each and every one of them.

They all died before, or when, they hit three months old.

These were children who were said to be born with the ability.

She quickly took all of the files and shoved them under her arm with the other books.

In the dimly lighted room she could of sworn that she had seen a flash of red.

She could almost hear footsteps echoing off of the ground.

But she ignored it, and reassured herself that she was just imagining things.

But as she made her way to the door, she found a tall, lean figure sloping in front of her.

He had blood red eyes and his mouth was turned into a snarl, revealing slight fangs.

He leaned over to her, and she could smell ash and smoke. He smelled of what she had experienced on the battle field many times in the future; Death.

"Wh-Who are y-you?" She stuttered, clutching the books and files tightly.

He gave a low growl. "It doesn't matter little girl. But I have something to tell you. Don't you ever come back here again. If you do I'll make sure to rip you limb from limb." He snarled at her. A long slim finger reached up at her hair and took a pink lock of it before yanking violently down.

She let out a gasp of pain before the boy, or man, gave her a sharp shove sending her tumbling into the wall. His hand latched onto her neck. "I suggest you do as I say." And with that said, he shoved her once more and she was falling out of the door of the building.

She hit the ground with a thud as the door swung shut again. Her books and files were still in her clutch luckily. She quickly got up and tried to open the door, but to have no luck.

"Damn it…" She murmured, finally releasing her grip on the handle and stepping back.

The sun was already past it's highest point, making Sakura realize how long she had been in the lonesome building.

The air seemed heavy and thick, an unpleasant feeling on her skin.

She turned away, not wanting to waste anymore time staring at a door that would not open.

Scurrying down the street her mind drifted back to the mysterious man.

Who was that?

Part of her wanted to say it was weird guy, but part of her knew better.

She needed to meet him again.

x

x

x

x

x

x

She scanned over the files, again and again, taking in every word, yet found nothing else to help her in her search of what had happened to her.

Sighing in dismay she laid her head down on th file.

Sakura couldn't help but vaguely think about how it was uncomfortable to lay on your stomach for long periods of time.

The sun was setting now, making the light undesirably dark.

She now regretted going out to the training fields to study the files.

With the humidity and the light, it made her feel like she was trapped in a box inside of an oven.

Fighting back the idea not to move and sleep under the tree, she forced herself up and gathered the files and books up.

She made her way back home.

To her surprise, the streets were fairly crowded with shoppers and merchants, making the humidity seem even thicker.

Pushing her way, rather violently, through the crowds she finally wound up at home. Sweat beads lined her forehead as she threw open the door,

After putting her stuff down on the kitchen table, she noticed a small note sitting there.

In fine, elegant letters it simply read;

_Some things are better left undiscovered._

And with that Sakura shoved the note into her pocket and headed upstairs to get rid of the humidity and confusing thoughts.

x

x

x

x

x

x

A group of boys had watched the pinkette shove her way violently through crowds of people at the ramen bar.

"Look! There's Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed pointing.

"Hn." Was all Sasuke bothered to reply.

Neji stopped thinking about why the hell he was with Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Kiba, and commented. "I walked her home last night; she defiantly was different." This caught everyone's attention.

The usually lazy Shikamaru eyes weren't half lidded anymore. "You _walked _Sakura home?" Even Sasuke was interested, and a bit jealous, he just wasn't pointedly glaring like Naruto and Kiba.

Neji shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, I ran into her late at night. It wasn't safe out so I walked her home.

Naruto groaned. "Why couldn't I of run into Sakura-chan?" He exclaimed to himself.

"Dobe." Sasuke said.

Kiba let out like a dog like whimper. "And earlier today I ran into her, but Akamaru was running and I didn't have time to stop and talk."

There was sound of someone placing down a glass of some sort and the five turned to see a man with bright red hair and blue eyes. "If I were you I'd stay away from that girl." He said as he stood up.

"Why?" Shikamaru asked.

The man frowned slightly. "She'll only cause trouble; That's what people like her do."

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked.

Before the man turned and left he said, "I'm talking about the future."

x

x

x

x

x

x

At home in her bed Sakura jolted up from her sleep. Her body was drenched with cold sweat.

Memories of the Chunin exams were slowly resurfacing, much to her fear.

On her bedside table she failed to notice that her clock had stopped ticking.


	5. Graves of the Innocent

**Through the Course of Time**

**Chapter Four:**

**Graves of the Innocent**

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

The days of training passed by.

No new information surfaced about time.

No other notes appeared on Sakura's table.

And truthfully, everything seemed too fine for Sakura.

But slowly, she allowed herself to be swept up into the present and began to wonder if she really was from the future.

As she made her way to the training grounds there was a cold bite in the air.

Her skin stung from the wind but she pressed on.

The village was quiet, not very many others venturing out of the safety of their houses into the cold.

As she approached the training grounds she felt odd.

She felt like she was stepping past an invisible barrier, a barrier that was meant to be past.

The temperature seemed like it had dropped drastically. The sky had darkened, a few stray dead leaves blowing on the wind.

It reminded her of the last time she had visited everyone's grave.

x

x

x

x

x

x

_A young woman made her way through the quiet village._

_Hood pulled up, she kept her head down._

_It was cold, no one else wandered the streets along with the woman._

_As she made her way to the old training grounds, it made her let out a few strangle sobs._

_What once was an area for training ninjas was now a graveyard of all those Sakura had held close to her._

_Row after Row, the graves of her friends and comrades were lined on pieces of granite._

_Some of the stones were chipping away while over were covered with moss and other plants._

_She finally broke, falling to her knees and letting out sobs as she hid her face in her hands._

"_This is all my fault…" She murmured._

_Another cold breeze passed over her, making her clear tears sting her ivory cheeks._

"_Everyone…. I'm so sorry…."_

x

x

x

x

x

x

The vision flowed back clearly, she could picture all of the graves lined up.

Eyes going wide, she fell to her knees.

The air was still bitterly cold, wrapping around her.

"No…"

She muttered.

She looked at her surroundings, only to find the same graves in front of her.

She ran her slim fingers across the top. They traced a name. "Naruto Uzumaki…"

Over and over she did this. "Sasuke Uchiha… Kakashi Hatake… Neji Hyuuga…Shikamaru Nara… Kiba Inuzuka… Sabaku no Gaara… Hinata Hyuuga… Ino Yamanaka… Tenten… Tsunade Senju…. " She read each and every name out loud.

"WHY!" She shouted, tears streaming freely down her face.

"Sakura, calm down." A voice said. She spun around to see almost a mirror image of herself.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm your inner self." The girl self.

"Why is this happening…" Sakura murmured.

Her inner turned her head, gazing up at the colorless sky. "Because we were beginning to forget why we were sent here." Inner turned back to the girl on the ground. "Happiness is something that we strain to grasp, yet when we finally wrap our fingers around it we let it go."

"What do you mean?" Sakura breathed, her sobs stopping along with the tears.

Inner smiled sadly at her. "You and me are almost like two people. When the time comes though, we'll both disappear. There's no changing that. But most people, when they have the chance to go through time, it isn't by years. It's by days, maybe weeks at most. The problem here is, if we mess up, we might even bring on a worse fate. We have one chance to stop the future." Inner's smile faded. "Just about everything is going against us. The guardians of time aren't the only one's who have figured out about us."

Sakura let a few tears slide down her face as she took in all the new information. "But why are the… graves, here?" She questioned quietly.

Inner avoided eye contact with the girl. "This is what will happen if we don't do anything. Look further on."

Sakura brought her gaze up as she shakily stood up. There, beyond the graves of her friends, were hundreds, maybe even thousands, more, covering the empty field for as far as she could see. Her eyes were wide. "No…"

Inner nodded. "This is what will-"

_CRASH!_

The sound of glass shattering was heard.

Inner's eyes went wide. "Someone's broken in! Run!" She shouted.

Before Sakura knew it she was running through the rows of graves, names and dates flying pass her as her hair flew back freely. She could see a group of people tailing her. She made her legs go faster, the graves now a blur.

Yet with each grave she passed she felt colder and more alone. Part of her urged her to stop, let the group of people overtake her, destroy her.

Then the graves of her friends appeared in her mind, and she made sure to keep on running. _For them. _She thought to herself.

She turned down another row, only to see Inner standing. She looked panicked, making Sakura worry. "It's seems as if they blocked the way out of here. If we get stuck in the future will come! There's no way out though!" Inner exclaimed.

Sakura thought for a brief second. "Distract the people; I have an idea." With that said Inner disappeared and Sakura could hear a fight start. She looked around for something, and then she found it. It was a blank grave, completely unmarked. Slamming her fists on it she saw it begin to crack. "This better be it…" She murmured.

Over and over again she slammed her fist against it.

A small crack formed on the stone.

"I can't stall them anymore!"

Another one began to etch its way up.

The people began to make their way towards her.

She had seconds.

At most.

One more slam of her fists.

The stone shattered like her heart had many years ago.

x

x

x

x

x

x

Everyone waited at the training ground.

Rookie Nine only had eight students at the moment.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto called out again.

It was hours past from when they had been meant to meet, and after checking at her house and not finding her, Team 7 had asked the other teams if they had see.

"I had seen her early this morning heading here." Gai had said.

This helped them about zero.

Everyone was talking amongst themselves, trying to think of where the pink haired girl could have gone.

Then the noise stared.

The sound of fingers being scraped across chalk boards sounded.

Everyone held their ears as the noise got louder.

And louder.

Then there was screaming.

No one could believe at the moment, that the very girl they were talking about fell from the sky.

Yet what was more unbelievable was the pure terror on her face and her mangled clothes.

She looked like, if anyone had voiced their thoughts out loud this what would have been said, a ghost from a different time.

x

x

x

x

x

x

As the rock broke so did Sakura's surroundings.

They shattered like a mirror, falling away.

Leaving her to fall to earth.

Terror overwhelmed every inch of her body.

And as she neared the ground, she was thinking one thing.

_What am I? _


	6. Someone Who's Someone Else

**[A/N Sorry for how long it took me to update! This chapter took a while to write, and I have to say I'm not that pleased with the way it turned out. Also, fanfiction is being an ass-face and has removed the spacing I use in ALL of my chapters. I now have to go back and change everything. *sigh* oh well. Hope you like it and review!]**

x

x

x

x

x

x

**Through the Course of Time**

**Chapter Five:**

**Someone Who's Someone Else**

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

Luckily someone did some quick jutso's to catch the falling girl.

If they hadn't, she would of broken every bone in her body.

She would have shattered like the world she had been in.

She could hear the worried shouts of her comrades as she slowly pulled herself up into a sitting position. She found herself looking at the faces of everyone.

"What happened!" Naruto shouted.

After a few brief seconds of trying to think up an excuse, she gave. Rubbing her neck sheepishly and giving a forced small smile she said, "I don't really know."

x

x

x

x

x

x

After being sent to the hospital for a quick checkup, Sakura roamed the streets freely with her hands folded behind her head.

Before long she saw Kakashi making his way towards her. "Hey Kakashi-sensei!" She called to him, waving.

When he stopped in front of her he waved his hand. "Yo." He said.

She laughed slightly, remembering how he always did this. His face quickly became serious though, much to her dismay. "Sakura, do you think you'll be able to participate in the Chuunin exams?" He asked.

"Of course!" She exclaimed.

He nodded at her. "If there's anything troubling, you know you can tell me." He said.

_If only you knew. _She thought before replying, "I'm fine, really."

x

x

x

x

x

x

Sprawled out in a field she noticed the sun beginning to set.

'Inner?' She asked in her mind.

_Yeah?_

'What was that… place?'

_That was basically another dimension. As we read in the book, there are guardians of time. There are also prisoners of Time, and that's where they're sent._

'But why was I there?'

_I don't exactly know why, but I'm assuming a guardian is near by. Sakura, if we get stuck there, we might very well never get out. We were lucky that you thought of that; there won't always be a second exit._

'Why was everyone's grave there though, right after I was thinking about them?'

_Because that was someplace you dreaded to be. The gaurdian knew that, and sent you there. In a sick , twisted sense, that place is like an illusion. If you manage to find a way out, the world shatters like you saw._

'Why did I fall from the sky though!'

_That world was originally why people believed in heaven. Because the world is located up in the sky. Before though, the world was like a dream world._

'So this has to do with me traveling through time?'

_Yes._

'But how do _you _know all this stuff?'

_I've been around for a… while. _

'What the hell does that mean!'

_Sakura, I was a prisoner of time at one point. This was thousands of years ago. When you were born, something happened. I escaped to your mind somehow. But because I lived in the world for so long, I know a bit about it._

'Wait, if you were around before I was born, what's your name?'

_Haruhi Tamachi._

'Wh-what! You're the girl from the journal entry!'

_Yes, but my memories from when I lived have been partially destroyed. I can only remember so much._

'…oh…'

She didn't say anything more.

There was nothing left to say, so she licked her chapped lips and hummed a tune of a funeral she had once been to.

x

x

x

x

x

x

"_Do you wish to save the world?"_

"_Yes."_

x

x

x

x

x

A low, demented chuckle, escaped the mouth of a figure.

"So Haruhi really thinks that girl can change the world." He said in a low voice.

"What a silly woman." The figure began walking at a slow pace.

Gravestones surrounded the person, crusted over with frost.

He ran his slim, deathly pale fingers over the stones.

"Mighty as well have a little fun with this world." He said, a sadistic grin coming up on his face as he thought about what he could do.

Glancing around at the broken headstones and skeletons of people before continuing on he murmured, "Never got why she didn't like this place."

x

x

x

x

x

x

Sakura watched Sasuke, remembering what happened when she had talked to him in her old past.

"_Your even lower than Naruto," _He had said to her.

Even now that still burned a small hole in her heart.

Instead of talking to him she turned around and began to walk awat from where he was.

x

x

x

x

x

x

"You promised you'd play ninja with us!" Sakura heard Konoharamu shout.

She laughed silently.

"Really?" Naruto said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

She heard some commotion, before hearing Naruto shout, "Hey! Give me back my head band."

She was partly shocked. It was weird thinking that before the outcome would have been different than it was now. She could hear running feet and immediately began to follow.

"Ah!" Sakura watched as Konoharamu fell backwards as he ran into the figure dressed in black.

"That hurt." Kankuro said gruffly, snatching him up and holding him in the air while he began to wail.

"That hurt brat." Kankuro repeated, sneering at Konoharamu.

Naruto looked shocked, not knowing what to do.

"Quit it out, we'll get scolded later." Temari said.

Kankuro ignored this and continued to hold Konoharamu up in the air.

"Let him down." Sakura commanded.

He gave a snort. "What are you going to do about it?"

"A lot." She said. She glanced up, locking eyes with Gaara who was hidden for a second. "But you should be more worried about what your brother does."

Kankuro stiffened for a second before he relaxed. "Gaara's not here right now."

Sakura advanced, a determined look on her face, until she was right in front of him. "Then he can't stop me from beating the shit out of you."

Kankuro gave a small laugh. "Like you can."

Before she could gather chakra in her hand and punch him, Gaara's monotone voice came out. "Kankuro, stop."

"G-Gaara…" Kankuro stuttered, but Gaara's attention was no longer on his brother, it was on the pinked hair girl.

His eyes showed hate towards her as he dropped down from the tree.

As he approached her his voice seemed sadistic.

"Aren't you scared?"


	7. Dangerous People

**Through the Course of Time:**

**Chapter Six:**

**Dangerous People**

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

Sakura didn't bother to reply to Gaara's question.

The answer was obvious.

She was trembling slightly, yet still made her way towards him.

"Aren't you going to answer me?" He growled at her.

Under her breath she began to say her own little mantra. "Gaara's a good guy. Gaara's a good guy. Gaara's a good guy…."

She kept on walking towards him ignoring the frightened looks of the surrounding group of people.

"So you think you can beat me?" He growled again at her where she only stood less than a meter away from him.

"No." She said.

At this he gave a sadistic chuckle. "Oh, so you're stupid?"

Sakura clenches her fist.

She could hear Haruhi shouting in her head.

'_Kick his ass!" _She exclaims in Sakura's head.

Yet Sakura unclenched her fist. "Gaara-" She began, but he cut her off.

"Do I seem _weak _to you?" He asked snarling. His hand snapped out from next to him and latched onto her collar as he pulled her up into the air.

"Let Sakura-chan down!" Naruto shouted, breaking the silence in the air that had settled around the onlookers.

"Naruto, stop it." Sakura said quietly.

"Sakura-chan…?" The blonde questioned.

She locked eyes with Gaara. "If you kill me you'll be proving everyone right! You'll be showing them that you truly are a monster! Do you want to do that!" She shouted.

His grip only tightened on her collar, but she could see the pain, regret, fear, in his eyes.

"What are you saying…?" He whispered so only her ears could hear.

Without warning his eyes flashed with rage, replacing any other emotion that might have once been there. He hurled her small body through the air, letting it soar endlessly.

Her hair covered her face, letting no one see the fear that flashed through her bright green eyes as they widened.

She hit the ground with such brute force she could have sworn that something broke.

Yet she pulled herself back up, ready to meet sea foam colored eyes with her own viridian green ones. Blood trickled down her lip from where her face had hit the hard ground.

"Gaara…" She began again, still trying to get through to him.

Naruto watched on with horror as Gaara's sand wrapped around Sakura. He watched the pain flash across her face as it began to squeeze all of the oxygen out of her. "SAKURA-CHAN!" He shouted, trembling at the sight of his teammate.

'_Sakura! This is bad! Wait for Sasuke to help you-' _Haruhi began, but was stopped by Sakura.

"No…" She murmured through gritted teeth.

"I'm sick and tired of being weak." She said. "Even when I was older, I was still always weak. I could never protect myself. I watched everyone fall, watched their blood stain my clothes. And what could I do? I could hope that maybe, just maybe, one of them was still alive so they could save me sorry ass!"

Images of bloodied bodies on the battle field flashed in her mind.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out again. He turned to Kankuro and Temari. "Make him stop!" He cried desperately.

Temari shook her head. "We can't, Gaara doesn't listen to us, he won't listen to anyone." She said as Kankuro nodded in agreement.

"GAARA!" Sakura screamed as loudly as her lungs would let her.

Sakura could feel the chakra rushing to her body. She could feel herself slowly begin to fight against the sand and wind.

Gaara's eyes widened ever so slightly in surprise as the sand slowly began to disperse. In a sudden bright green light the sand remained on the grand motionlessly as Sakura was crouched in the middle of it on her hands and knees panting heavily.

Gaara narrowed his eyes at her before he turned around, beginning to stalk away with his brother and sister trailing after him.

Naruto immediately ran up to the fallen girl. "Sakura-chan! Are you okay!" He asked.

"I'm fine… Naruto…" She murmured.

He didn't believe this one bit. Not with the blood dribbling ever so slightly out of her mouth and onto the ground, forming a small puddle of the red liquid.

Yet she seemed no longer in tune with the world around her as he helped her up and the two limped away, not noticing Sasuke who stayed back, confused by all that had happened.

x

x

x

x

x

x

"Naruto, I promise I'm fine!" Sakura told her blond teammate for what felt like the millionth time.

"Are you sure Sakura-chan?" He asked worriedly.

After some water and washing off some of the blood, she was feeling a lot better.

Sakura turned to Naruto, smiling a small smile. "Don't worry Naruto, you need to stop worrying about me."

As she got up to leave the room, she didn't noticed the slight frown on his face. "Sakura-chan…"

x

x

x

x

x

x

As Sakura made her way through the long corridors of the building her head began to throb.

It felt as though someone was slamming a sledge hammer against her skull over and over again.

She stumbled as her body swayed from side to side like a sakura blossom in the wind.

She could hear words, not being able to make them out, but they all blurred together like pudding. Sloshing around in her mind incoherently. She could only make out that it was a male, or males, who were speaking.

She clamped her hands over her ears trying to keep it all out.

She gritted her teeth as she slumped down on her knees. Why did the voices sound so menacing? Why did they make her want to scream and cry? Why, why, why?

Her fingers tightened around her ears. A low, soft whimper escaped her lips.

"_In honor of the late Naruto Uzumaki-"_

"_-We don't have enough body bags-"_

"_-Neji Hyuuga is dead-"_

"_-Help me clean up the blood-"_

"_-They found Kiba decapitated-"_

"_-Put him out of his pain-"_

"_-Shikamaru was stabbed-"_

"_-Cover his face-"_

"_-Sasuke Uchiha was burnt to death-"_

"_-It useless now, he's dead-"_

"_-They had slice Gaara open-"_

"_-Get rid of the body."_

She heard these snippets of conversations she had had during the war.

They were the only thing that she could understand.

_Why was it all coming back now? _She thought to herself as she tried to force the memories and voices out of her head.

She forced her head up when she heard the sound of footsteps. She had expected to see a student who was here to take the Chunin exams, but instead was met by a man dressed in all black.

A hand came and clenched her face hard.

She could feel something sharp, most likely fingernails, cutting into her skin.

A hiss escaped the man throat, who's face was covered by a bloody ANBU mask.

"Sakura Haruno, if you do not stop, I will put you through hell." He growled into her ear.

Swallowing her braveness, she stuttered out, "Wh-what are you t-talking about?"

Even though she couldn't see his face, she was almost positive there was a malicious grin on the man face as he answered her question. "Time."

With that said he disappeared leaving her slumped on the ground alone with blood dripping from her cheek.

x

x

x

x

x

x

Sasuke impatiently made his way through the hallways of the building.

Naruto was somewhere fighting with Lee about who Sakura belonged with.

Sasuke had chosen to use the distraction to slip away and find the object of the argument which had not been seen for a while now.

He silently cursed whoever had designed the building, giving it so many long hallways that intersected with each other.

He wanted, no needed, to find her. After witnessing the encounter with Gaara, she and Naruto had left. He was surprise when Naruto had exited the building to the area where he was waiting without Sakura. Before he had chance to ask the blonde about this, Lee came up and the two started arguing.

Giving a annoyed sigh he continued on his way down the hall hoping to find her soon.

As he turned another corner he found her slumped on the ground.

"Sakura?" He asked in a semi annoyed voice.

Her head snapped up in surprise and he noticed the semi-fearful look on her face.

"Why are you on the ground?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I slipped." She said, picking herself up and making her way over to him.

He knew she could be fairly clumsy but didn't think if she fell down she would stay, she usually would of quickly gotten up in fear of being seen by someone. Of course, he did not voice and simply grunted in reply as she came towards him.

"Sasuke-kun… did you see anyone as you were walking down here?" She asked as she reached him.

"No, why?" He asked. She was definitely acting strange.

She hesitated for a second before answering. "I just thought I saw someone…" She replied in a quiet voice as they began to walk.

They continued in silence before he noticed something. "What happened to your cheek?"

She hesitated again, this not escaping his notice either. "It happened when I fell." She said quickly.

He nodded in reply, but knew she was lying. When people fall, they don't get handprints on their faces that bleed, he knew that.

x

x

x

x

x

x

After Sasuke grabbed Naruto the team made their way to the exam room, Sakura distanced herself from the two.

Her mind was spinning about what had happened before with the mysterious man when they finally reached the doors leading them to the exam room, with Kakashi waiting.

"Yo." He said. He looked at the three of them and gave a smile under his mask. "I would give some advice, but I don't have any." All three students sweat dropped at this. Before stepping away from the door he said, "You three are my students."

Sasuke gave a small ghost smile while Naruto grinned broadly. Sakura gave a smile, but it was touched with the hints of sadness.

They opened the large doors, being met by what seemed like to be hundreds of people.

Sakura eyes widen slightly before she remembers there were the same amount of people when she took the Chunin exams.

Six people came up to Team Seven. "So you made it to?" Shikamaru asked the team with a slight nod of his head.

Neji frowned ever so slightly. "Must not be that hard to pass then." He said, his gaze directed at Naruto.

"WHY I'LL SHOW YOU HYUUGA-" He began, but was immediately quieted by Sakura.

"Naruto, keep it quiet. We don't want unwanted attention." She warned.

Naruto gave her a questioning look. "But Sakura-chan, why are you being really quiet? It's not like we can't talk at all."

"Naruto," She breathed out. "There are people here who aren't here for the Chunin exams."

"What? Why would someone enter an exam then?" He asked, completely missing her point. Their conversation had even gotten the attention of all of their comrades that were surrounding them.

"Naruto, there are people who have been sent to do some stuff here." Noticing her teammates still confused look, Sakura specified what she was talking. "Foul, blood curling, stuff."

"WHAT! YOU MEAN-" He began but Sakura hit him on the head.

"Shhhh!"

A boy, who she knew all to well, came up to them. "If I were you guys I'd keep it down." He said in a all to gentle voice.

Neji raised an eyebrow. "Why are you telling us this?" He asked.

The boy shrugged his shoulders. "Just trying to help you out." He said.

Sakura clenched her fists as she pushed her way up to him. "Fuck off snake boy." She sneered.

"Sakura-" Ino began, but stop when she noticed the boy talking back.

"And why would you call me that?" He asked, amusement present in his eyes.

"Are you telling me that you don't know why, _Kabuto_?" She asked, eyes narrowing dangerously at the boy with glasses.

His amusement quickly faded away and a look of disappointment crossed his face. "Oh, so you're the girl. I thought you must have been much prettier and stronger to become his toy." He said, smirking slightly at this. Before he walked away, he said, "Too bad Orochimaru-sama wasted all those people to take you out."

x

x

x

x

x

x

Four people stood in a room somewhere far away from Konoha. "Leader, why are we here?" Asked the one who stood furtherest away from the rest of the group.

The man who sat behind a large desk cleared his throat. "You three were chosen to do something long ago." The man said in a deep voice.

"What, un?"

"There's a girl with the ability to defy time. You three are the three chosen try and stop her. The time has come, and you two have been fully relieved of Akatsuki duty to take care of this." Leader said in a matter of fact voice.

Sasori glanced up. "…So does that mean we're suppose to kill her?"

Even Itachi didn't know what he really meant.

All three, Itachi, Sasori, and Deidara, stared at Leader, waiting for an answer.

"…That's for you to decide."

x

x

x

x

x

x

A women with long black hair made her way on the outskirts of Konoha. She frowned, noticing all of the foreign chakra that surrounded her.

"Damn it," She breathed. "Guess she'll have to fend without me."

Glancing at the sky she murmured, "Let's see what time brings this time."


	8. More Questions and Visitors

**AN: **I know, I said I was discontinuing this, but then I just got the urge and well, it's back! Also, I know not all of my re-accounts of the chunin exams are accurate; I'm to lazy to re-watch the episodes xD Also, I'm fairly sure I'm not going to be including KakaSaku. The list of pairing that there will be endings are: NaruSaku , SasuSaku, NejiSaku, ShikaSaku, KibaSaku, GaaSaku, ItaSaku, SasoSaku, and DeiSaku. Hope you enjoy.

**Through the Course of Time**

**Chapter Seven:**

**More Questions and Visitors**

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

Before anyone had the chance to question what had just happen, a man with scars on his face came into the room. "The first part of the exams is about to start," He said in a gruff voice. "Turn in your applications and grab a number, that's where you'll sit."

Everyone in the room quickly did as he said, filing into a classroom to where the man was waiting. As he explained the rules, Sakura found her mind drifting to the next part of the exams. "Start!" The man announced. Sakura quickly began scribbling down the answers that she knew all to well.

The pain started up again. Eyes going slightly wide Sakura grasped at her head, her pencil falling to the floor. She could feel it riveting through her body, making her want to scream out but keeping her mouth shut. Gritting her teeth together, she stooped down and grabbed her pencil quickly.

Trying her best to ignore the pain she kept on writing answers, hoping it would end soon.

x

x

x

x

x

x

The examiners watched Sakura. Talking in a voice only they could hear, one of them said; "That girl… Look at her facial expression and chakra." The others did so, wondering why the first one had told them to do so.

"She's in pain… Her chakra keeps spiking them dropping." One of them commented.

"Should we remove her from the exams?" Another one asked.

One of them smirked slightly. "I think we should see how far she can make it."

x

x

x

x

x

x

The time rushed by and before Sakura knew it the examiners were asking the tenth question. As the man spoke the question, she felt the pain subside and her chakra returning to it's almost normal state, before flashing again.

And then, in a flash, her head hit the desk. It didn't even make a noise. Everything just shut out for what seemed like only seconds. She was standing in an open field, staring at a small girl. More specifically, herself.

She knew this memory. She had spent many hours thinking about it. She watched the small, innocent her, run towards a man who stood over six foot. Even though the memory had no sound, she knew what she was saying. The man had dark brown hair, and green eyes. They weren't as piercing as Sakura's, but were still similar in color. The man picked up the young girl, swinging her up as she giggled.

This man was her father. Her father, whom after that day, she would never lay her eyes on again. His disappearance remained unsolved, leaving everyone to forget about.

But Sakura, even lost in a memory, was aware of the present. She immediately realized, that this was not just her who had forced the memory on. This is intertwined with her mission. She finds herself wondering who this man truly was, besides being her unnamed father. She had asked two questions about him. The first one being, 'What happened to Daddy?' Her mother replied with a strangled, 'I don't know.' The second one had come much later, on her tenth birthday. For her birthday present, she asked her mom to answer one question. She had spoke so quietly, as though afraid that if she spoke to loud it would not count. She had asked, 'Do I look like him?' And her mother had nodded and said, 'More than I wish.'

And now, she felt if she tried hard enough, she could just talk to him, and maybe get some answers… If she could just get a bit closer…

_Don't._

Sakura stopped, feeling her heart clench.

_This is a _dream_. This is not truly happening._

And she knew that she needed to get out of this place. She knew that this was like the place before, and it wasn't a good place. This was _her _mind. She wouldn't allow to trap herself, to destroy herself like others had done.

She forced her real, physical eyelids to open. Slowly and blurrily, the world around her came into contact again. She could see the remaining people beginning to rise and file out of the room. To her relief, Naruto and Sasuke were among them.

Pulling herself up, she made her way to the door, trying to follow the two. As she exited though, she was met by Shikamaru.

"I saw you." He stated, eyes holding her stare. She didn't know what to say; she was afraid that maybe everyone had seen her. "No one else noticed, but you weren't present. At least not mentally." She swallowed, and she knew the genius of a boy noticed her discomfort. "That was not normal either. You dropped off so suddenly. Not to mention your chakra. I may not be a complete expert at reading chakra," Sakura partially doubted this, "But I know that spikes like that are _dangerous_, and uncommon." She broke his gaze, turning her head down the hallways.

No matter how old she had once been, she was still a twelve year-old right there. "I-I should get going." This was surprising to her, him mentioning her current situation. When they were younger, Shikamaru had never given her a second glance since she was neither amazingly talented nor came from a clan of some type. Even when they got older, they rarely spoke to each other on their free time.

As she turned to walk away, she can feel his gaze on her back. Quickly she hurried down the hallway, fearing that she may have gotten someone else involved.

x

x

x

x

x

x

The woman with the long black hair sat on the roof of Sakura Haruno's home.

Of course she had seen the three figures break into the house. She knew they couldn't sense her of course, so she didn't have to worry about confronting them.

At least for now.

But beside that, she was slightly pissed that instead of being able to talk to Sakura right now, she would have to wait until the girl dealt with her other 'visitors'. Then they would talk.

x

x

x

x

x

x

Sakura has never been one for silence when around other people. She knows that it is then where people notice things. And as she and the rest of Team Seven sat at Ichiruki, everyone, for once, is quiet while waiting for the food.

Sakura, wanting to break the silence, said. "I thought we were going to fail."

Naruto puffed his chest out and just about shouted, "How could you fail with me on your team?" All three of his teammates sweat dropped but made no comment.

Kakashi, with his ever present mask on, placed his hands behind his head. "Did you know any of the material?"

Neither Sasuke nor Naruto say anything, for they didn't actually know any. Sakura, on the other hand, spoke. "Well it's material that most haven't learned. It's to set up for those who were doubting themselves and believed the tenth question would be alike to leave before even trying." She turned to look at Kakashi, but instead saw someone in the background.

Spinning around more quickly, she can hear Naruto exclaim about the ramen about to fall. She sees piercing blue eyes, which are similar to Naruto's and Ino's, but not them. She knew who's they are, even though they have only met a few time. Her mouth slides ever so slightly open. "Deidara…" She mumurs, eyes wide.

As her teammates turn to look where she was staring, the eyes had already disappeared. "What are you looking at Sakura?" Kakashi inquired, though he had heard her speak the name clearly and knew exactly who it was.

"Just a person whom I thought I knew."

x

x

x

x

x

x

As Sakura heads back to her house, she feels tired. So tired…

She blames her abnormal chakra, which has sense settled back down to normal. Her minds wanders to what happened the day before, how when Gaara was close to killing her the way her chakra just flashed, and then how she was fine.

'_Haruhi?' _She calls out mentally, only to get no answer.

As she approached her door, she noticed that it was wide open.

Swallowing, she pushed it further open, only to find the person whom she had seen earlier.

"Hey Deidara."


End file.
